popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Luck
" " is the fourteen episode of the third season of Popples. It first premiered on July 24, 2016 on Netflix and August 14, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix Sunny panics when she loses her good luck scrunchie. Discovery Family Sunny has lost her lucky scrunchie and is convinced she can't win a poppleball game without it. With support from her friends, she quickly learns that a good luck charm is only as important as we think it is. Characters Major characters * Sunny * Lulu * Yikes * Izzy * Bubbles Minor characters * Coach Loudly * Mike Mine * Mrs. Snooply * Penny Popplar (background) * Polly Popplar (background) * Gruffman (background) * Gus (background) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "Pop chance". * In France, the airing order for this episode, "Seeing Double", and "Little Pop Lies" have been switched. Instead of this episode having its sister episode be "Little Pop Lies" like on Netflix, the next episode both TiJi and Gulli aired is "Virtual-Pop-Reality". ** This also happened when the episode premiered on Discovery Family, which makes "Pop Luck" the forty-fifth episode to aired on that channel instead of being the forty-fourth. * The episode title is play on the word "potluck". * As seen in the animatic of the episode, there's originally going to be a scene where Sunny winks at Coach Loudly after she scored her team's first goal at the second game.File:POPVIMEO02 at 6:13 * Before Mike teases Sunny, he's seen bullying a red and yellow young Popple. The red and yellow Popple happened to be the same Popple Gruffman also bullied in "Pause for Alarm". * When Sunny tries to kick a crumple-up paper to the trash bin, the paper happened to be a drawing of Yikes Bubbles drew from "Pop-Sitters". * As of this episode, Sunny is wearing a replica of her signature light-blue scrunchie after her original scrunchie broke into pieces. * According to Sunny in "Smart House Arrest", she wears a purple "lucky poppleball hair scrunchie". However, Sunny might have switch it for her light-blue scrunchie since in this episode, she said it's "the one that she always wears when she play a game". * There're several hints that Coach Loudly and the rest of Sunny's friends have all planned together to try to cheer Sunny up after she lose a game by trying to make her wear a replica of her scrunchie for the next game: ** At the next day, Sunny's friends are all seen casually playing video game and have sighed at the same time after Sunny asked if they're trying to beat her high score. When Sunny failed to kick the crumble-up paper to the trash bin, Izzy yelled, "Missed!" which causes the rest of his friends to gasp when he unintentionally causes Sunny to be depressed again. ** After Coach Loudly scolded to the three young Popples to go practice their music somewhere else, he's seen smiling when he said, "Sorry, you were saying". Also when Sunny said, "My decision is final?", Coach Loudly acts like he doesn't care about her leaving the team when he said, "Oh yes. Well, I understand". And when Sunny said that she thought Coach Loudly would try to change her mind about leaving the team, he is seen smirking as if he knows Sunny is going to say it. ** Right after Sunny told Coach Loudly that she decided to leave the team, he pulls out the lost-and-found box that have what appears to be her missing scrunchie and told her to check it before she leave. Later, he reveals to her that the scrunchie doesn't belong to her and it's been in the lost-and-found box for ages despite he stated earlier that someone must have found it in the locker room. ** Later when Sunny asked if Coach Loudly wants to have her back in the team, he turns around and did a smirk before he gave Sunny's cap back to her. ** Prior to the second game, Lulu made a Cap Cam for Coach Loudly to wear so that Sunny's friends would watch the game from the Treepod after she scolded at them for cheering her at the first game she lost. This also indicates that they're aware that Sunny found her "lucky scrunchie" from Coach Loudly which is part of their plan. Errors * Sometimes during the games, the player(s) would wear the wrong team cap. For example: ** For the first game when Sunny passes the ball to her teammate, Gus is wearing the Popple Peeps team cap. ** For the first game when Sunny is about to score a point, the green and yellow Popple Peeps member is wearing Sunny's team cap. This occurred again when he did a dig in. And not only that, but he somehow passes the ball to Sunny despite she's from his opposing team. ** When Coach Loudly threw a poppleball to Sunny at the second game, Mike is wearing Sunny's team cap instead of the Popple Peeps team cap. This also happened to the green and yellow Popple. ** At the second game when Gus is trying to get the ball from the Popple Peeps team, he's wearing the opposing team's cap. ** After Sunny scored the final point at the second game, one of her teammates is wearing the opposing team's cap. * If you look closely when Sunny zooms away after Bubbles said "Come on, guys, let's find that scrunchie", Sunny is wearing her light-blue scrunchie instead of a yellow one. ** This happened again after she yelled, "This is all your fault!" to Bubbles, and the camera zooms closer to Izzy, Lulu, and Yikes. * After Coach Loudly gave Sunny's cap back to her, another replica of the light-blue scrunchie is seen in the box despite the box has only one of it. * Despite Coach Loudly is wearing the Cap Cam for the second game, he's wearing his regular cap when he threw a poppleball to Sunny. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes